BlackMoon Academy Rewrite
by Rise of the Fallen
Summary: Rewrite of Blackmoon since I felt like I could write better now that I've improved in my writing.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Harry Potter and I hope you guys attempt to enjoy the rewrite 3

Chapter One

This can't be. It just can't!

The words on the parchment blur as one Severus Snape stares at the letter in shock and uncontrollable fury. Only one person had the power to take the only people he loved away. Summoning everything into a bottomless trunk the young man growls in rage. His Lily had been forced away and with her words of warning ringing in his mind he shrinks his trunk and leaves his now bare quarters.

The whispering portraits do nothing to soothe the hate that twists and looms of the Potions Master. Each thundering stomp up the stairs leading to the Headmaster's office echoes through the desolate halls of Hogwarts. Memories of a time when life had been happy slip into his mind, no longer chained away through the meddling of an elderly man whose plan would become more precarious than it already was.

"But Severus, what if Albus finds us?" Lily Snape whispers fearfully as she cradles her five month son tightly in her arms.

"I'll do everything I can to keep him from you and Harry, Lily." Severus vows softly, his eyes full of concern as his pale hands gently stroke his son's small face.

Deep emerald eyes peer up at his parents as little Harry whimpers softly at the sight of an old man peering in through a nearby window in delight. Tiny fists clutch onto his father's fingers when the door slams open.

Severus shakes his head to clear the memory as he throws the gargoyle a withering glare. "Let me up, now!" He seethes not in the mood to guess the countless sweets the password could possibly be at that time.

The stone sculpture remains in place for a few seconds before moving aside as if someone had given permission. Not caring that the Headmaster knew of his fury he climbs the stairs and upon reaching the door slams it open with no guilt at the jump from the elderly man within.

"Ah Severus, my boy. What can I do for you?" Headmaster Dumbledore smiles upon the sight of the enraged Potions Master, not afraid of the magic dangerously close to breaking free and creating hell within his small office.

"How dare you take my wife and son away from me!" Severus whispers dangerously, hatred seeping in his tone as he stands rigidly in front of the man he had been led into thinking was caring.

The twinkle in the blue eyes vanishes immediately as the elder inquires, frostily, "How did you come by this, Severus?"

Severus shifts his position as he felt the old man's magic tense, preparing to attack and answers frigidly, "That is of no concern to you, sir. As of now I am no longer a professor at this school. Have fun finding yourself another Potions Master and Head of Slytherin."

"And who will protect you from the Ministry when they find out your no longer under my protection." The hidden threat pauses Severus from shutting the door to turn and face his old mentor with indifferent eyes.

"I managed three years without your protection. I'll be fine." Severus retorts before slamming the door behind him and begin heading towards the Hogwarts entrance with his black cloak billowing rather ominously in his rage.

Just as he reaches the staircases to his freedom Minerva's strict, yet concerned voice speaks up from behind him, "Severus, where are you going?"

"It's none of your business, Minerva." Severus grumbles haughtily, wanting nothing more than to get away from here and out of sight of the man he had stormed away from.

Her glare sends him glancing away in guilt as she scolds slightly, "Then why is it I found your rooms empty...why are you leaving Severus." The worry worms its way to the stoic man's heart as he finally relents.

"Albus took my wife and son away from me. I'm leaving to find my child." Severus watches as fury settles in Minerva's face.

"Then you'll need someone to keep an eye on the senile old meddler, yes?" The smirk surprises the Slytherin man who stares at her, dumbfounded.

"Slytherin would approve of that smirk, Minerva." Severus chuckles lightly at her glare before explaining, "I'll be going to an old friend in request for help...she's been trying to get me to be the potions master for her school ever since she created it."

Nodding, Minerva watches sadly as he leaves the castle. But without a word she turns towards the castle with only one thought, 'Albus, you better start running.' She takes a step forward with an evil smile twisting her face at the thought of finally getting back for what the senile man had done to the two children she called her own.

Severus slips into the Forbidden Forest with one destination in mind. His friend, Asha Redmoon. He knew she would be able to help him in his search for Harry. The memories of the green eyed child of his love for Lily steeling his heart for the long journey.

Meanwhile, in London a young boy sits in the back of a car in near boredom. His Uncle continues to rant about his perfect Dudley. With a scowl the six year old glances out the window as the car comes to a stop just outside London's most dangerous area.

"Alright, boy. Get out. If you're not here by eight tonight we're leaving you here." Vernon Dursley snarls at the thin boy who simply steps out of the car without a word of complaint.

Not sticking around to wait for the car to speed off, Harry aimlessly walks down a street not noticing at first the sign that read, Leaky Cauldron, as he walks inside. Upon hearing a man ask what he was doing here did little Harry finally realize he had wondered into the pub.

"I'm sorry, I saw the sign and thought that.." Harry trails off from his apology as he realized that most others hadn't even seen the pub...as if it didn't exist to them.

Tom looks down at the small boy in surprise. He had found his way into the wizarding world without even realizing it. With a soft chuckle he explains to Harry, "This is the Leaky Cauldron. Since you were able to enter that must mean you're a wizard. So where's your family, boy?"

Harry flinches slightly and mumbles sadly, "My parents are dead, sir." He wrings his hands together through the over sized clothing while biting his lip. His eyes cast downwards he refuses to meet the older man's eyes.

Guilty now Tom surveys the small child sadly before offering some help, "Do you wish to go inside Diagon Alley?" At the hesitant nod he motions the child behind him to follow, "Then I suggest you go to Gringotts and see if you have a vault left by your parents. Then go to the bookstore and get some books that might help you learn."

Harry nods and quietly watches as Tom taps the wall adjourning the pub. The stones shift and arrange themselves to reveal an alley full of shops and Harry could only gape in awe and shock.

"Well, go on now, lad. Head to Gringotts and then to the bookstore. I'm sure you'll find many interesting books that will peek your interest." Tom shoos him inside causing Harry to nod as the stones move back in place behind him.

Weaving his way through a tightly filled road, Harry finds himself staring up at a large white marble building in amazement at its beauty. Stepping inside to spot the tiny goblins Harry blinks owlishly before glancing hesitantly around for one that wasn't busy with something else.

"Um, hello, sir?" Harry timidly whispers as he eyes the mean looking goblin at the desk he stood before.

"Yes?" The goblin drawls somewhat rudely causing Harry to flinch in fear.

"I was told by Tom in Leaky Cauldron...to come here in case my parent's left a vault for me." Harry manages to get out loud enough for the goblin to understand.

Nodding carefully at the easily frightened child, the goblin explains somewhat softly, "Place a drop of blood upon the parchment and if any keys you have in your possession will come to you."

Smiling shakily in relief, Harry takes the small pin and pricks his finger without a flinch. The pin vanishes as the drop of blood soaks into the parchment. When the light finally dims Harry frowns slightly at the three keys laying on top of the parchment.

"Why are there three keys, Mister?" He ventures to ask before the goblin inspects the keys' symbols within the circle with critical eyes.

"One is from your parent's trust fund. Another is from your grandfather's trust fund. The last is an ancient key to the Shadow Faey's royal family. It has been said the family went into hiding. Still these are yours now and from what I can see there are traces of magic upon them. Someone's been holding onto them."

Harry frowns lightly slightly unhappy that someone had touched what was his family's and therefore his. Not liking the thought he asks curiously, "Is there anyway for others to be unable to use my keys?"

"Just a single drop of blood on each binds them from everyone else safe fore the bank manager of your family." The goblin explains patiently and watches in surprise as Harry takes a nearby needle and lets the drops to fall on each.

A few minutes later Harry leaves the bank with a bottomless money bag filled with Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Happy he would be able to buy things he needed he enters the bookstore and smiles up at the owner who raises an eyebrow in amusement.

Soon the young six year old found himself pulling out several books for beginners, children's books and dictionaries for foreign languages. The owner stares owlishly before asking somewhat doubtful, "Are you sure you'll be able to use those, kid?"

Harry turns and gives a slight glare before murmuring to him, "I can understand. Reading takes practice and you can't learn by not doing anything." Placing several books on pureblood customs along with plant guides he asks politely how much it all was before handing the money over.

Spotting a store full of trunks Harry quickly scans through the many styles to pull out a dark green one with four compartments. One had been enlarged to be a one bedroom apartment complete with a kitchen, living, library, bedroom and bathroom. Slightly giddy at the wonders of magic he asked the kind owner if she knew a spell to shrink items and with a grin she taught him the charm along with another to transfigure the trunk into a locket that would never come off unless he did it. Smiling he sits down to pull out a child's potions book with bright emerald eyes. Not once did he notice the black haired man watching in shadows, black eyes gleaming with concern and determination.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Harry Potter and I hope you guys attempt to enjoy the rewrite Chapter 2

Harry smirks as his Uncle once more lets him off at the road leading to the Leaky Cauldron. Keys jingling from the necklace and locket hanging from his neck he scurries down the road and out of sight in both eagerness and consideration. Waving hello to Tom Harry slips into the adjourning room with a tiny smile on his face.

Stepping inside the Alley he sighs with relief at the near empty street. The last time he had come it had been overwhelmed with students heading to Hogwarts or some other school. With a chuckle at the sight of a child tugging on his father's sleeve Harry crosses the Alley and enters Gringotts.

"Hello, Griphook." Harry hums to the goblin who beckons him forward.

"Good Morning, Mr. Potter. Shall we proceed?" Griphook takes hold of the young wizard's hand to lead him through a maze of hallways as Harry follows with a faint smile.

"What shall we be doing this time, sir?" Harry questions respectfully as they enter a tall, grand room with a bunch of couches and a table with stacks of papers.

"I figured that today we should have your heritage drawn and possibly sorting through some of your finances to make sure everything is in order." Griphook explains mildly as he waits patiently for the child to sit upon the black couch closest to the table.

"Very well. I hope that you will not overlook anything." Harry murmurs, a foreboding sensation leaving a heavy stomach behind as he perches carefully on the couch beside the goblin.

"I do believe this is everything. If not I'll be sure to get what is need post haste." Griphook smiles at Harry who chuckles lightly.

"So how do we get my heritage drawn up?" Harry queries with a tilt towards the stack of papers in amusement.

Pulling out a piece of parchment from the pile and a knife from his belt he explains, "Draw blood onto the paper and it'll bring up any lines you are descendant from. Not matter it be magically or by blood."

'Blood?' Harry wonders but doesn't ask. Instead he takes the dagger and carefully runs the dagger over his palm with a faint wince at the sting. Eyes follow the blood to the paper and felt his heart grow cold at what was now printed on the paper.

Harry James Potter-Snape  
>Mother: Lily Evans<br>Father: Severus Snape-blood. James Potter-blood adoption  
>Heir:<br>Heir to the Prince Line  
>Heir to the Potter Line<br>Heir to the Slytherin Line  
>Magical Heir to the Ravenclaw line<br>Sole heir of the Vandran Line

Powers:  
>Natural Occlumens-Blocked<br>Natural Necromancy-Blocked  
>Ice Elemental-Blocked<br>Aura Sight-Blocked  
>Wandless Magic-Low level Block<p>

Blocked by: Albus Dumbledore and James Potter  
>Heritage: Shadow Faey and Hanyou<p>

Struggling to comprehend, Harry turns to the goblin who also stares at the results in sheer astounding delight. "How?" Was all that came from his mouth as his hands shake in the climatic emotions swirling in his green eyes.

"Your birth father is a Shadow Faey who never was recognized by the Royal family." Griphook muses mildly before breaking into a frightening laughter that sends chills down Harry's spine.

"Your mother, Lily, Mr. Potter or should I say Mr. Snape is not a muggleborn. In fact she's purer than even the Malfoys. Her family is of the Vandran line of Hanyous, fox demons who control various elements. You, in fact, are a pureblood even if you have creature inheritances." The goblin smiles as Harry continues to stare owlishly at the paper.

"But why does that matter?" Harry struggles to follow the goblin's train of thought.

"It means Mr. Snape that at this very moment you could join your birth father and never see those cruel relatives you've told me of." Griphook comments mildly as Harry slowly processes the information.

"But why did my father leave mum in the first place?" Harry retorts, somewhat betrayed by the fact his father wasn't really James.

"He didn't. From what I can tell when he came here a few weeks ago he's been searching for you for years. But the blocks on your power keeps you undetectable by him." Griphook glances at the finances for a minute and lets out a threatening growl.

Blinking slowly Harry forms a plan before eying the goblin in concern and slight trepidation.

Not answering the gaze of the young lad, Griphook flips through several pages of the accounts, his face darkening with rage with each line he read. Finally he growls out to the curious child, "Someone's been stealing from you, Mr. Snape."

Harry shudders at the frigid tone of the usually calm creature and asks wearily, "Who is it?" Even before the answer he had an inkling of who it could be.

"Albus Dumbledore. He has been removing heirlooms and money from your vaults since your parent's deaths. The total amount taken in Galleons is almost two million." Griphook hisses in rage while Harry felts his heart grow cold.

"Do whatever you can to stop him. Right away. Plus...remove these blocks." Harry growls as he clutches his hands tightly into the fabric of his pants legs.

Smirking in satisfaction after a long three minutes of spell casting Griphook lets out a toothy grin as he felt the blocks finally tremble then shatter as Harry lays down on the couch, eyes closed deep in sleep. He would make Dumbledore suffer in the cruelest way for tearing apart his Lord's family and every wrongdoing since.

Watching as the blocks fall he appreciates the new changes within the boy. His stick thin figure finally turned to a healthy frame while two black fox ears pop on top of his head much to his surprise. He had thought the Hanyou heritage wouldn't come so suddenly but faintly remembering that Hanyous usually were born with their powers. The five swishing tails coil around the child's frame as if protecting him as he felt an overwhelming magical pressure forming in the room.

"You will become great, Lord Vandran." Griphook whispers as Harry blinks slightly before tossing him a curious gaze.

"Did it work?" He asks before suddenly feeling something inside him roar with delight. The sudden elation sends the nine year old in a fit of giggles as he notices the tails wrapping around his waist with a bright grin.

"Indeed it did. Now I shall leave you in order to begin the issue with the thief. My advice, Mr. Snape, is that you buy new clothes and more books and things of importance before heading home." Griphook cautions the excited child who nods eagerly before thanking him.

"May your gold flow plentifully, Griphook." Harry politely greets goodbye and at the nod of his companion he walks sedately from the room, grinning like a fool.

Reaching the robe shop Harry frowns at his reflection. The tattered hand me downs bring a look of disgust before entering quickly. He ignores the owner with a scowl before searching through the clothes with a slight smile. Pulling out an entire wardrobe plus coats, gloves and boots and other essentials he asks her softly, "How much would this all cost, ma'am?"

"About 800 Galleons, are you can pay for this, child?" She questions, eying Harry with a slight frown.

Not answering her he pulls from his moneybag the right amount before placing his clothes within this trunk before heading down to his favorite shop, the bookstore. After browsing the shelves for almost an hour he pulls the stacks of books in order to gain the total. After paying he places them in his trunk as well before marching out of the Alley and vanishing with a pop toward the park outside his home.

Severus jolts slightly, nearly spilling his tea as he felt the sudden surge of power that felt similar to his own...yet not. Asha glances at him in concern when he abruptly sets down his cup and advances to the door almost as if compelled to investigate the power surge they both had felt.

"Severus, if it is your son, then you know that you can't get involved just yet." She reminds gently noticing the haunted look in his eyes.

"I won't, Asha. Just allow me to see him." He murmurs almost pleadingly as his hand shakes on the doorknob, the cold metal doing nothing to soothe the hope and fear running through his mind.

Sighing, she grabs her coat with a thin smile at her old time friend, "Then allow me to accompany you. I'd love to see what you son looks like."

Not replying to that Severus opens the door and together the friends exit the Academy and vanish with a pop to source of the power in time to see a heavy looking kid and several others surrounding a small girl with bushy brown hair whose tear strained face causes Severus to growl.

"Don't, look." Asha whispers, nodding her head to a young boy striding up to the other in clear rage.

"Dudley! What are you doing!" Harry shouts angrily upon seeing the girl whose magic felt similar to his. Her brown eyes drift to his and he stalks forward and firmly places himself in front of the girl and his cousin.

"Teasing another freak like you." Dudley sneers, his eyes holding a smug glimmer that Harry growled threateningly at.

"Then get away from here, cousin." Harry spits out vehemently while taking hold of the girl's hand and helping her to her feet.

Shrinking at the icy glare Dudley hisses before fleeing, "Dad will make you pay, freak."

Glad that his cousin would stay away Harry turns to her asking, "Are you alright?"

Nodding shakily she grins slightly, "You must be his cousin, Harry. I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you."

Sitting down on the picnic table Harry explains after setting his bag down, "Nice to meet you too, Hermione. Want to see something?" The mischievous grin makes Hermione warily nod before eyes widening as Harry turns to his cousin who found another boy to pick on.

Murmuring the Jelly Leg jinx he laughs as his cousin falls causing Hermione to gasp. Looking at him more closely she finally smiles bravely, "So you're like me?"

Nodding Harry eyes a dark man standing next to a red haired woman before shrugging. The man looked exactly like the Potions Master supposedly was his father and with a sigh he found a lingering resentment for the man that confuses him. Still he and Hermione go over to the swings, leaving his bag behind for the moment.

Severus felt his son's eyes on him and sighs in guilt. He couldn't interfere but with a smirk he pulls him his cloak a red leather bound book and quickly spells it into Harry's backpack when Asha's attention was elsewhere. Just because he couldn't interfere til his son came to school didn't mean he couldn't talk to him. Laughing inside he motions to Asha for them to leave with a surprisingly good mood for the following week.

Read and Review please 3 Hope you guys like this chapter. I'll be studying for CNA test Friday so I won't be posting till afterwards.


End file.
